degrassitngseason9fandomcom-20200213-history
Degrassi: The Next Generation, Season 9 Wiki
Degrassi: The Next Generation, Season 9 Next On Degrassi.... U.S.A: Premieres Friday, 4/30/10, at 9pm ET "Start Me Up" When Peter opens a club "Above The Dot" and invites a memorable face to come, will he fall into the habit of taking meth again? Promos Degrassi started playing promos from the beginning of July 2009 to the end of September 2009 with little sneek peeks. After, the season finally started to air the actaul episodes, the promos just started playing .... next week on Degrassi. The promos helped make fans of the show guess and hypothesize what will happen this season on the show. The season's clever slogan is "It's About To Get Real...." Run-Time The season premiere aired October 4th, 2009 in Canada. In the U.S. the season premiere aired on October 9th, 2009 which was almost a week later. In Canada they decided to air episodes 903 & 905 904 & 906 out of order. Epitome and CTV felt that the episodes would make more sense in that order. In March of 2010 when U.S. was finally starting ot come from it's Degrassi Season Break and started promos for Degrassi Broken PROMises which is really "Why Can't This Be Love?". MuchMusic announced that CTV will finish airing the season 9 episodes up until "Keep On Loving You". After, that episode MuchMusic will be airing "Degrassi Takes Manhattan" to the end of Season 10. Main Characters Almost every character from season 8 returns for a main role in season 9. Cassie Steele and Miriam McDonald, are back for their roles as Manny Santos, and Emma Nelson. Shane Kippel and Stefan Brogren return for the roles of Spinner Mason and Snake Simpson. Paula Brancati, Jordan Hyduma, Argiris Karras, Jamie Johnston, Judy Jaio, Charlotte Arnold, Samantha Munro, Raymond Ablack, Delmar Abuzeid, and Jajube Mandiela, all return as Jane Vaughn, Blue Chessex, Riley Stavros, Peter Stone, Leia Chang, Holly J. Sinclair, Anya MacPherson, Sav Bhandari, and Danny Van Zandt, and Chantay Black. Melinda Shankar, Aislinn Paul, Sam Earle, AJ Saudin, return as Alli Bhandari, Clare Edwards, K.C. Guthrie, and Connor DesLauriers. Also, Scott Patterson, and Natty Zavitz return as Johnny DiMarco, and Bruce The Moose. This season Degrassi has 4 new comers. Landon Liboiron, plays Declan Coyne. Declan's twin sister Fiona Coyne is played by Annie Clark. Jessica Tyler, plays newcomer Jenna Middleton. Jahmil French plays Dave Turner, who is Chantay Black's cousin. In Season 9, there are a few recurring characters that are returning for a few episodes. Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart returns in Close To Me and Degrassi Takes Manhattan. Amanda Stepto, returns as Spike Nelson-Simpson, in the episode Holiday Road. Sarah Barrable-Tissauer as Liberty Van Zandt is only mentioned in episode, Holiday Road. Evan Williams who plays Kelly Ashoona, in Holiday Road. Nina Dobrev, as Mia Jones only has a plot in the season premiere, in Just Can't Get Enough. Adam Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi returns in Heart Like Mine Part 1, as a student teacher for Mr. Perino at Degrassi. The characters who aren't returning for the show in season 9 are, Sarah Barrable-Tissauer as Liberty Van Zandt, and Evan Williams who plays Kelly Ashoona, there is no reason stated why they left the show. Nina Dobrev doesn't return as Mia Jones, only in the season premiere. Nina is not returning for her role because she has moved onto another show, The Vampire Diaries on the CW 11. Also, like Shenae Grimes who played Darcy Edwards. There is also speculation about Darcy Edwards coming back to Degrassi, these rumors are still un certain. Episodes This season they're playing a few more two-parters than usual. Just Can't Get Enough Part 1 Just Can't Get Enough Part 2 Shoot To Thrill Close To Me You Be Illin' Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' Beat It Part 1 Beat It Part 2 Waiting For A Girl Like You (Love Games Part 1) Somebody (Love Games Part 2) Heart Like Mine Part 1 Heart Like Mine Part 2 Holiday Road Start Me Up Why Can't This Be Love? Part 1 (Broken Promises Part 1) Why Can't This Be Love? Part 2 (Broken Promises Part 2) Innocent When You Dream In Your Eyes Keep On Loving You Degrassi Takes Manhattan (The Rest Of My Life Part 1-4) Replace this with the name of your topic Write an introduction to your topic here, to explain to your readers what your topic is all about! Latest activity Category:Browse